onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Volume 76
Volume Changes I'm all for making a section based on volume differences, but do we really have to make it for literally EVERY little change? Including moving the "?!" to a different spot? These seem pretty insignificant. Heck, even with another one, I honestly cannot tell where the change is. Are we going to be listing literally every single little change aside from the pages being scaled down? 20:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Take a look now. Anyway, I agree that we don't need to list every single little change; If it's ONLY a typesetting change (i.e. moving some text to another row) then it's not necessary - And I have ignored the few of those that I've noticed. 20:13, June 9, 2015 (UTC) I don't think grammar changes are truly necessary to note. Especially when it is Japanese grammar. Maybe if it changes the interpretation of the content, but I don't think we need to note the change of "Let go of me" to "let me go". Also, dear god can we please break up the images for the last change into one set of images per panel? The table looks ridiculous the way it is now. It could also stand to be wider for the text part. 20:18, June 9, 2015 (UTC) I think it would be better, in the case of text changes like young Doflamingo's lines, to put them as bullets before the table instead of actually putting them in the table with an image. Having an image for that doesn't make much sense as it's all in Japanese. I also agree with removing the grammar and text placement changes. 20:21, June 9, 2015 (UTC) I think the "grammar" changes are interesting, The typeset changes, not so much, but I noted them where they are present in addition to other changes to avoid confusion. And I think Kage will split the images. 20:26, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Also it doesn't hurt to talk about everything we manage to notice as long as it's relevant. 20:28, June 9, 2015 (UTC) I agree with JOP, keep the grammar changes. Typeset changes are the only ones that I'd ignore. And yes, I'm going to split the last image. 20:30, June 9, 2015 (UTC) I'd ignore typeset changes since they aren't that important, but as for grammar changes.... I think that we should decide on which grammar change to add by individual cases. If it changes the interpretation of the content, then we should include the grammar change to the volume changes, but if it's such a minor one like "Let go of me" to "let me go", then I don't think we should include it, since it basically don't change the contents at all. 21:03, June 9, 2015 (UTC) As long as it is doesn't change the message of the phrases or sentences, then such changes shouldn't be added. So it seems everybody is supporting this "do not note major grammar changes". I'll think that we'll just wait for an admin to close this thread. I think what you're trying to say is "minor" grammar changes. If the change completely alters the message (such as Suleiman's alias being altered), then it might be worth noting. 04:29, June 10, 2015 (UTC) The only one that's minor enough is Kyuin's "get off me" (and I would keep even that). The rest are fine. 17:42, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ^agree. End conversation. 17:51, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't really see how "let me go" and "let go of me" are different, but whatever. 22:03, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Alright, going forward, we don't note minor grammar changes. Closing this. 22:27, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Inside Cover Image Can someone upload the inside cover of this volume? You can find pandaman inside Kuro Kabuto. 21:52, June 9, 2015 (UTC)